Lamb Chop
by Penelope Jones
Summary: So here I was, standing in a dark pub with a knife in my hand. I watched the blood slide down the knife and drip onto the floor. Almost in slow motion and I stood disorientated with a man at my feet pleading with me. Happy Birthday...
1. The Very Best Birthday

**Lamb Chop**

_By Penelope Jones_

Chapter One: The Very Best Birthday

So here I was, standing in a dark pub with a knife in my hand. I watched the blood slide down the knife and drip onto the floor. Almost in slow motion and I stood disorientated with a man at my feet pleading with me. I laughed at him. I couldn't stop I just laughed, it was just ridiculous, he was this huge guy, over six feet, could crush glass in his hands. And he sat whimpering at _my_ feet.

I dropped the knife and was tackled to the ground by four people. I was pulled up by two people and led out of the pub in handcuffs glancing at the clock as I was dragged by. Twelve past twelve.

Happy Birthday.

"Black, Sirius Orion"

I snorted the guard gave me a look.

"Sorry, just realised how ridiculous my name sounds" I muttered. He gave me a card with my name on it and a number. I held it up and there was a blinding flash as the camera went off.

Hurray! I'm officially a criminal. I turned to the left and there was another flash. I turned right and another flash; I was then led down the hallway by two guards.

I'm a wizard, my whole family, wizards. If your not a wizard then your not part of the family, simple as that. Marry someone who isn't a wizard, out of the family. Basically associate with any thing that is remotely muggle-friendly and you're out of the family.

My family prided it's self on being pure, entirely magical and anything non magical was wrong. So imagine the surprised look on my parents faces when the heir to their legacy was put in the most muggle friendly house at school. I smiled, I'd never really believed what they did, and I wasn't dumb enough to voice that aloud of course. But they knew, sort of… and had done everything they could to beat it out of me, and no that was not an expression.

I expect my parents will be overjoyed to hear that I got arrested for assault. Not that part but the fact my victim was a muggle born guy. He was just really annoying I didn't beat him up because of the muggle thing.

"Hey" I said the newbie guard next to me looked at me wildly.

"New?" I asked he nodded

"It's Earls first day" the other guard said.

"Really? Fantastic. I'm a regular… not for me usually my aunt is in here or my cousin or my father. We're practically family… me and Jefferson here go way back" I said indicating to the taller guard.

Earl just squeaked in response. I winked at Jefferson who smiled. There was only a few moments when guards and inmates are united and that's when freaking out newbie guards.

I had been here often, though never in handcuffs. I was here to collect an aunt or something, it was always me because as previously indicated my family hated me which meant everyone else didn't mind me.

The guards led me into a room with a man who sat with his head downcast writing on a clipboard.

"Strip" he, who I prayed was a doctor, ordered. I know enough about prison to know when someone orders you to strip it doesn't make for a pleasant experience.

I grudgingly took off my clothes while the man hummed I glared at him and realised it was my cousin's husband.

"Lestrange" I said he smiled.

"You couldn't make my first prison trip a pleasant one?" I asked

"Well you'll be in and out of here so often I can't have you getting the wrong idea about it" he said I laughed then stopped abruptly to glare at him.

"I didn't know you were a doctor" I said as he began to take my blood pressure.

"I'm not" he said I stared at him. He laughed

"I am, man you're an idiot"

"Just like the rest of my family" I said

"Bellatrix is-"

"The worst of the lot I know" I said.

"Hmm" was all he said as he took notes.

"No wand?" I asked

"You'd steal it"

"Not yours, yours is a piece of crap" I said

"How many tattoos do you have?" he asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said wriggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Can you not be difficult?" he asked

"It's your job to write down my distinguishing features should I ever escape"

"What're you in for?" he asked

"Assault"

"That's not very cool"

"I did knife the guy"

"Ah cold!" I cried when he touched me he just punched me and held the stethoscope to my chest.

"Breathe" he said. I calmly breathed in and out.

"So how did you land this gig? Piss off Nurse Ratchet?" I asked

"Funny. I volunteered"

"Really? Well I know how much you love guys" I muttered this earned me another punch.

"Gonna write that on your report?" I asked

"Hmm patient appears to have self inflicted bruises possibly because he's an intolerable ass"

"You can't be nice to me just once can you?" I asked he shook his head.

"Are your parents going to put you out on bail?" he asked

"I doubt it…"

"Got a lawyer?"

"Haven't met him yet"

"Right, well you're a completely healthy seventeen-year-old"

"Yay?" I muttered. He wrote a few more things down then told me to get dressed.

"Couldn't have taken my blood pressure and listened to my breathing while I was wearing pants?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Off you go"

"You should at least by me breakfast" I said

"Get" he said hitting me.

"Oh and happy birthday" he said

"Thanks" I said quietly and let the guards take me out of the room.

I was led to my cell and sat down to while away the hours. This was not how I envisioned my summer vacation. But then again it was better then the alternative which was home.

"Black… you gotta see your lawyer" I stood up and let the guards handcuff me. They were different, usually were, I suppose Earl fainted or something.

I walked along and they led me into a room with just a table and two chairs. I screamed when I saw the occupant of one of the chairs. I tried to back out but the guards pushed me forward and forced me to sit down attaching the handcuffs to the ground so I couldn't go anywhere.

I sighed and stared at the man across from me.

"Lucy" I said he gave me a look.

"You're my lawyer" I said

"Not if you can't pronounce my name properly. So say it"

"_Lu-cy_" I said glaring at him.

"Why does everyone evil work here?" I asked he raised his eyebrows

"I had the pleasure of being felt up by Rodolphus Lestrange"

"I'm here as a favour to your parents. I hate your parents by the way"

"Me too, we should make a club" I said nodding.

"You're seventeen as of… today! Goodie" he said I smiled

"Happy Birthday I think I have the perfect gift. Azkaban. You're a big boy now and if you're found guilty you get to go to big boy prison"

"You wouldn't do that to me Lucy" I said

"Lucius" he hissed

"Oh you want to be on first name basis. Well you're too tainted to speak my name so you may call me Black" I said.

"Do you want to go to Azkaban?"

"The alternative my parents place I think I'll take Dementors please" I said.

"They hit you and burn you wah!" he mocked I just shook my head. "Your family seems to have a long running history with the law. I'm not at all shocked to see you here as well, just like history intended. I can't think of a single Black that hasn't walked these halls at least once" he said I raised my eyebrows.

"Well apart from your younger brother and Narcissa"

"Ah Narcissa…" I said he looked at me

"Oh… your wife didn't tell you she'd been arrested? Burnt a house down with Bella and Andy when she was twenty" I said he stared at me.

"No… she's not the arsonist type"

"All girls like pretty things. Fire equals pretty" I said.

"Look Malfoy… I would like to graduate ok… help me out here" I said leaning forward. He leant forward to stare at me bits of his blonde hair falling from his pony tail.

"You stabbed someone…"

"Yeah"

"Then laughed… a lot"

"Yeah"

"You're a bit crazy aren't you?" he asked I held up my hand with my forefinger and thumb close together indicating how crazy I was.

"Little bit" I mouthed.

"You haven't made it easy. You attacked him completely unprovoked"

"He _was_ saying some pretty nasty things"

"But he didn't hit you or anything; I can't even play it as self defence. It was just you being an idiot"

"Yeah"

"You're looking at two years…" he said I groaned and rested my head on the table.

"Dude… I can't"

"You can still go back to Hogwarts… if Dumbledore wants you back of course. An ex-con I can't imagine but he's always shocking"

"So the guy's not dead?"

"Hospitalised but no, not dead"

"Ok… Malfoy I can't go to prison… I can't… I just… I can't" I said looking up at him through my tattered mess of hair. I blew it from my face carelessly and stared at him.

"You can and you will" he said

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" I asked sitting up straight.

"I suppose that is what your parents are paying me for. I'll try"

"Thank you" I said he stood up and indicated to the guard.

"You're all right you know that? A complete pain in the arse and I hate you but… your all right" he said I smiled.

He left and I was led back to my cell.

"Black!" I sat up and looked at the two familiar guards.

"Earl how's it going?" I asked he looked alarmed and didn't reply.

"You've been released on bail" Jefferson said.

"Really? Who paid?" I asked as I watched Earl nervously unlocked my cell.

I knew my family would love to keep me in prison for a few months and my friends had no idea I was in here.

"Where is he?" the unmistakable voice of my father called. I saw him walk past my cell and smiled at the guard and then wolf whistled. My father backtracked and stood in front of my cell.

"Hi" I said he sighed and waved his hand to the guard.

"Malfoy told me the family was trying to get you in Azkaban"

"_If_ I'm found guilty… but how could you convict this lovable mug am I right Earl?" I asked he just gave me a look. I gave him my best innocent face and got a smile.

I held up my arms so Earl could unlock the handcuffs.

"Can we keep him in them?" dad asked hopefully. I hit him as I walked past

"Another day and they'd have put me into one of those awful jumpsuits" I said

"Yeah because the blood splattered shirt looks so much better" dad said I looked down at myself.

"I'm making a statement" I said as I followed him.

We walked into a room and I was given back my wand and a few papers obviously for court.

"Eleventh of August" I said dad nodded and together we left the building.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"How did you know we weren't going home?" he asked

"You got a car" I said indicating to it.

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Because we're walking to it" I said frowning at him.

We got into the black car and there were four of dad's security team already sitting inside.

My father, basically your modern day gangster. Never one to get his fingers dirty he just calls the shots. There is a lot of effort that goes into the wizarding underworld, people to be killed, drugs to be dealt, money to be collected and of course more people to be killed.

"You're coming to work with me today" he said I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Sirius says what?" I said staring at him

"You want me to go to work with you?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Go down to the… watch factory?" I asked staring at him.

"Yes… as you know the watch business is a very important one. With lots of buyers from all around"

"And you'd like me to learn all about it. Hope that even though I didn't get into Slytherin that I'm not a lost cause? I can still be evil? Do you think so daddy? Could I do it?" I asked him desperately.

"Sarcasm is ugly on you" he said

"What do you really want?" I asked seriously.

"I have a client; he wants to buy… some watches"

"Sure he does" I muttered

"Anyway he's deaf, you sign"

"Not a waste of time now was it?" I asked him he just gave me a look.

"If this guy is powerful enough to buy… _watches_ from you… shouldn't he have his own translator?" I asked

"I thought you'd be excited to come to work with me… I mean it's not every teenager that gets to go to a watch factory"

"Yeah every kids dream, I'm sure Regulus would love to go… take him" I said turning to look out the window.

"Regulus doesn't sign"

"I'll teach him" I said

"In an hour?" he asked. I sighed and looked back at him.

"Fuck you man…" I sighed knowing if I didn't go willingly he'd make me go. I held up my hand in surrender, telling him I'd go quietly and he nodded.

We drove on in silence for about twenty minutes before the car stopped. He got out and indicated for me to follow. I did. His security team walked along inconspicuously blending in with other workers. We walked inside and he led me past the reception area and the gift shop.

I followed him along and up a staircase we walked through a set of double doors and walked along a balcony.

"What do you know, it's a real watch factory" I said watching the workers down below inspect watches travelling along conveyer belts chucking out broken ones.

"Evening Mr Black" a few workers said as we walked past them on the balcony. Dad nodded curtly leading me through a set of metal double doors. We walked down the narrow hallway and stopped at the end. He swiped a security card along the side of the door and the lock clicked. He pushed open the door and we walked down a flight of metal steps into a large room were one man sat watching as we walked past.

I was led through another hallway lined with doors until we came to the end and dad unlocked the door with the card.

We walked into a room where five people stood waiting.

"Mr Black" the security people said. Dad smiled at them then sat down opposite a nervous looking man.

So the four other blokes were with dad leaving this guy defenceless… lovely.

"Sit" dad said to me. I pulled out the chair next to him and looked at him.

"Talk to him" dad said

"What do I say?" I asked he gave me a look. I pulled a face and turned to the man.

'_I'm Sirius I'll help these idiots communicate with you'_ I signed he smiled

'_I didn't realise Mr Black would have an interpreter I brought my own'_

"Says he brought his own interpreter. I told you didn't I?" I asked glaring at dad.

I was unhappy about being here… I was probably going to be killed or have my memory wiped for merely walking through the place.

But as it seemed this day was going to be the worst day of my life it was only natural it should include quality time with my father.

"Well where is he?" dad asked I signed to the man opposite me.

"Security thinks he's trying to take the place out from the inside" I said to dad who shrugged.

"Bolt! Go let his interpreter through" dad ordered

"Can I go home now?" I asked

"No… you can make sure his interpreter isn't lying" dad replied I sighed.

'_Your interpreter is being let through. My dad thinks you might try lying' _

'_That happens a lot in this business but I can assure you I'll be honest'_

The door swung open and the security guard Bolt led in the interpreter, I felt my mouth drop when I recognised Remus Lupin. He held out his arms letting the security guard check him for weapons.

Remus was shoved into a seat beside the man.

"So… Lupins. Family trade I see" dad said Remus just flipped him off. I scoffed and looked at dad who was glaring at him.

Remus Lupin was one of my best friends from school. To say I was shocked to see him was an understatement.

So this man next to him was obviously his father, I now saw the resemblance.

'_Why are you here?'_ I signed

'_My dad is deaf. I told yo_u' He replied.

'_I know, is that him?'_

'_Yes. My father owes yours money'_ Remus signed shooting my father a dirty look.

"Oi" dad snapped I looked at him.

"So Lupins I'm sure you know why you're here" dad said I signed to Mr Lupin who nodded slowly.

"We just need more time… my mother is ill" Remus said

"You owe us a lot of money Lupin" dad said I signed to Mr Lupin who signed back desperately.

"Medical bills are getting insane plus they've had to move house a lot recently" I said to dad.

"These are not my problems" dad said I signed back to Mr Lupin. Remus replied for him

"Well as it's your fault we've had to move so many times I think you can cut us a bit of slack!" he said signing as he spoke so his father would know what he said. This earned him a smack over the back of the head and Mr Lupin signed quickly.

"Told Remus to shut up" I said to dad who nodded.

"You're such a good friend" Remus said with a look on his face I couldn't quite read.

'_I didn't want to be here. He made me come do you know how irritating this guy is?'_ I signed

'_Yes I've had the pleasure of meeting his associates before!'_

Mr Lupin put his hand over Remus' to stop him.

"I don't like what your insinuating Remus. Do you think I had something to do with your money troubles" dad said Mr Lupin gave Remus a warning look and began to sign.

"His son doesn't know when to be quiet, don't take anything he says to seriously" I said to dad

"I know the feeling" he said I glared and signed to Mr Lupin what he said, adding that my dad is a jackass, which made him smile.

"We've leant you money. A lot over the years… you've been good except for a few times…" dad said I signed to Mr Lupin who possessively took hold of Remus' hand. Remus shot him a curious look before glaring at dad.

"You know what happens when I don't get my money on time!" dad said. I signed to Mr Lupin. He nodded

"You haven't got any other children but I know where your wife is…" dad said I signed as he spoke to Mr Lupin, he's eyes widened.

"Look, just give us the money… and I'm sure we can work something out," dad said I signed to Mr Lupin who signed back.

"They don't have it… all that they do have is with the hospital" I said dad looked furious.

"Lupin, when I loan you money I expect it paid back!" he roared.

"We can't we don't have it!" Remus cried. I stared at him and looked at my fuming father.

"Well then… I suggest you get to the hospital quickly… your wife is not long for this world"

"You can't kill her!" Remus cried

"I didn't say that at all. I was simply offering my sympathies. I hope she gets better" dad said.

"Dad… dad" I said waving my hand indicating for him to move closer. He leant forward

"Want me to follow in your footsteps? Then let me handle this" I said quietly.

"What can you do? Stab him?" dad asked I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh real funny" I said "How fantastic would it be to say the heir to your empire isn't some poncy little fag boy. No you can finally trust it to the noble, the true original benefactor of everything, the first born, the right choice…" I said he stared at me

"You can finally keep the tradition; your first child will not be a disappointment any longer, good enough take over the business when you grow ill… the way history intended" I said nodding.

"How are you going to stop being a screw up?" he asked I smiled

"I stabbed that filthy muggle boy. I'm halfway there" I said he raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"Look don't question it. Do you want to see me try it?" I asked. He leant back eyeing me with the trademark Black family grey eyes.

"Fine" he said I smiled and turned to the Lupins who watched apprehensively.

"You have a month to pay back the money" I said Remus stared at me then turned to his father signing for him. Mr Lupin nodded.

"I'll be in my office" dad said standing up and walking away with his body guards. As soon as the door closed I turned to the Lupins.

"No need to thank me" I said

"I wasn't going to" Remus snapped. He stood up tall, thin and pale glaring down at me. Ordinarily this boy wouldn't intimidate me even though he towered over me; he'd always been quiet Remus, harmless. But now his kind blue eyes were blazing with a hint of amber as he watched me with immense disgust.

"You're working with your father? After everything you said, everything you did to not turn out like them!" he said "You are the biggest hypocrite. Defending yourself against all those people and what they stand for, then turn around and join them!"

I stood up knocking the chair over

"I'm doing what I always do" I said

"Cower in fear and say anything to get people to like you?"

"No! I'm doing things my way!" I shouted "You don't understand it. I don't care. How much do you owe my father?"

"A hundred thousand"

"What?" I asked almost falling over.

"A hundred thousand galleons" Remus said "but what does it matter? We can't pay it back! You give us a year, a fucking decade and we can't pay it back… my mother is dying Sirius. There is nothing I can do. We haven't got that money"

Mr Lupin signed and Remus replied explaining what we were going on about. Remus called me a few rotten names in the process and then turned back glaring at me.

"Your just a no good double crossing loser Sirius. I thought you were stronger then this, that you didn't care what they thought of you. You'd believe what _you wanted to_ and you wouldn't back down" he said.

I turned to Mr Lupin

'_How much do you have?'_

'_Twenty thousand. Well twenty five thousand but my wife needs it for medical bills' _

'_Five thousand for your wife's medical bills? So you can give my father twenty thousand?'_

'_Yes'_

'_If I gave you the rest of the money would you take it?'_

'_I can't. I could never do it' _

'_If I insisted upon you taking it do you think Remus would shut the fuck up?'_

"Padfoot" Remus said warningly. I smiled at him

'_Let me do this…'_ I signed to Mr Lupin, he shook his head. _'You can pay me back'_

'_Padfoot, you fucking idiot were you not listening. We don't have that kind of money' _Remus signed glaring at me so forcefully I didn't actually want to look at him.

'_Not in time to pay my father back, no. but I think over the entire course of your life you can spare some money my way'_

Mr Lupin looked me over then turned to Remus. I could almost see what the Lupins were thinking. Borrowing from a Black to pay back another… obviously it was dangerous.

"Remus you're one of my best friends…" I said quietly. He was the only way his father would trust me enough. If Remus said no his dad wouldn't take the money and my dad… it'd be highly unpleasant for everyone involved and I'd have to act like I hated muggles as much as everyone in my family did all for nothing.

In all honesty I didn't mind them, Lily Evans a muggle born which in my year level was actually quite sweet and her parents seemed nice tool.

Remus put his head in his hands and then ran his hands through his hair thinking deeply.

"Fine" he said I turned to Mr Lupin and signed to him. He smiled gratefully and hugged Remus who glanced at me wearily.

I smiled and led them out the way I'd come in.

We stood in the parking lot.

"Thanks" Remus said quietly. He'd never been too big on accepting help from people and I know it would have been really hard to accept the money.

"Not a problem" I said

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" he asked I frowned and looked down then laughed.

"A tale for another time, a tale for another time… you run on home, I'll see you at school"

"Sure" he said with a small laugh "oh and happy birthday"

I smiled, today had been the best birthday I'd had in a while.

-----------------------------------

Hello, first chapter feeling pretty good. Had this sitting here for a while… I dunno where to go with it though. Tell me what you think, if it's not great I may abandon it I don't know. Penny

-----------------------------------


	2. Home

Better late then never? No...

I hadn't ever intended for it to be just a one shot. I really wanted to keep it going but when I couldn't figure out what to do with it I just left it. Now I have a second chapter albeit not a good one but its there allowing the process to finish it to start (wait… yeah I think that made sense… ye-no kind of?). Anyway thanks to Kaladelia Undomiel and Lt. Xavier Wolf for the reviews, Penny

* * *

Chapter Two: Home

I stood next to my father, angry I'd gotten myself into this situation. I'd run away from all this. I hadn't had any intention of coming back here but because of getting arrested I had to be released into my parent's custody. If I ran off I'd be in jail till my hearing.

So I stood obediently by my father's side while his employee's kicked the crap out of some guy.

"So your whole job you don't actually perform any of the violence yourself?" I asked him.

"No, why do things yourself when others will do it for you?" he replied. That freaked me out a little because that was like my motto. I had nothing more in common with my father then looks and a last name, even that was too much for me and now it seemed we shared a philosophy. I didn't like it, and I was only realising all this from spending time with him. And I was only spending time with him because of Remus so effectively it was his entire fault and I wouldn't hesitate to inform him of this. When I was free from this man, August eleventh couldn't come soon enough.

I'd given Remus his money and wept for the dint in my savings, I'd had to remortgage my flat and I'd just paid it off. Don't get me wrong, it was a crap hole of a place but it was mine. I also now had to get a job to pay for said mortgage even though I'd been used to just digging into my savings to afford food and water. I wouldn't tell Remus these things though, just the hating-my-father thing.

"Let this be a warning" dad said

"Thanks" the guy rasped, I was apparently the only one who noticed the sarcasm in there. Dad nodded to his kicking guys who picked the guy up and tossed him down a hill. He rolled to the bottom and lay there coughing trying to crawl off.

"And that's what would have happened to your friend" dad said with a smile.

"You already did something to him though didn't you" I said he frowned at me. "I mean you don't rack up that kind of debt in a few months, they've been borrowing for years and you've given them a lot of… warnings"

"Yes"

"Well, I know how you pride yourself on ingenuity. So you wouldn't be rolling Mr Lupin down hills, what did you do?" I asked. Dad looked me over obviously trying to figure out my whole game plan so I assured him, "I'm just trying to learn the ropes"

"I've had a few of my associates pay them a few visits"

"Fuck up the house?"

"Yes… a particularly clever fire starter was my favourite; she goes to your school, lovely girl" dad said

"I'm sure she is" I said

"Glad you agree your marrying her"

"What!?" I shouted. He smiled and clapped a hand to my shoulder

"Yeah… I think your perfect for one another. I arranged it the other day, when you decided to come back to your rightful place" dad said. I frowned in thought, fucking Moony… I can blame this on him too…

"Dad," I said with great difficulty, I didn't like acknowledging him as my kin aloud "that's really awesome and stuff but-"

"You wanted to be my number one… if you do this I know I can fully trust you" dad said I sighed, stupid Moony.

What is it with purebloods and marriage? I didn't understand it at all and would prefer to remain a carefree bachelor forever. I didn't even like having girlfriends… why would I want a fiancé or a wife…?

"No!" I said dad frowned at me.

"What?" he asked. Oh crap, I'm going to be Mr Crawls-away at the bottom of that hill in a sec.

"No" I repeated firmly. He slapped me on the shoulder and smiled.

"That's all you had to say"

"Really?" I squeaked then coughed to get my voice to its usual pitch "Really?"

"You're my son I only wish to see you happy. Besides, she's Regulus's age I'll just make him do it" dad said. Thank Merlin for my twat of a little brother.

"You've got the business side; he can carry on the line for us. It's about time that boy did something good"

"It is?" I asked. I'd always thought Regulus was the apple of my parent's eye because I was such a royal fuck up. I supposed that the first born with purebloods really is always the favourite no matter what. Even though I ran away and got blasted off the family tree my parents still wanted me to be their prodigy. It was fucking awesome. Not that I'd do it of course. But for now they didn't need to know that.

I would be seeing Regulus for the first time since I ran away. He'd been at a friend's house so it had just been me and my parents; I was a little wary because maybe with Regulus back they'd go back to trying to kill me again.

But with dads speech I doubted that… my parents _were _pretty unpredictable though…

I stood in my childhood home in the kitchen with my mother while she cooked. She patted my head as she walked past and I screamed at her. We stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"Sorry" she said sweetly. I felt like running off and crying. I was so paranoid she'd try and stab me at any point. Being so high-strung was making me a bundle of nerves, I was ready to explode when Regulus walked in. He dropped his suitcase at the sight of me then glanced around. Neither of our parents were in the room and so he threw himself on me, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Reggie, I can't breath" I said he didn't loosen his grip; he just buried his head into the niche in between my neck and shoulder holding me tightly.

"What are you doing you git?" I asked

"If I hold you tight enough maybe you won't leave again" he said so quietly I thought I'd been mistaken. But he tightened his grip even more and I coughed. I wrapped my own arms around him loosely and he relaxed feeling more secure now that I had also embraced him.

"Aw somebody missed you" mum said. Regulus pulled away and blinked at me, I just shook my head, I had no idea what was wrong with her.

He shook a little bottle of pills and all was clear. I nodded and he smiled putting them into a cabinet.

"Help me carry my stuff upstairs" he said

"Why? You've got arms" I said he just slapped my arm and led the way upstairs. I followed letting him carry his own things as we walked.

"So your back" he said

"Temporarily" I replied. He dropped his suitcase on my foot, I gave him a very dark look but he just dived on my hugging me tightly. I glared at the roof as he hugged me.

"Hug me again I'll be out of here tonight" I said with a sigh. He let me go and stood back staring at me with wide grey eyes.

"I missed you" he said

"I know" I said he stared at me "I missed you too" he smiled and continued up the stairs. I followed letting my thoughts run off, obviously being in this house with just my parents and a senile house elf had made my brother even more of a needy pansy boy. Maybe getting married would cure him of that. I smiled evilly then shook it off, becoming a little to much like my father there.

Regulus headed into his room and I walked off to my own. It was exactly as I'd left it. The only difference is that instead of my clothes all being in the dresser and wardrobe they were still sitting in my school trunk. I really didn't plan on staying more then a few days and saw no need to unpack anything. Plus it made it a lot easier to escape in the night.

I couldn't sleep in this house I hadn't ever been able to really. Even when I was little, so I sat doing homework hoping it would exhaust me enough I'd just fall asleep. I did and woke up with ink in my hair and on my face. I had a shower, quickly dodged my family and breakfast and headed to the café where I worked. It was an all right job but because I was only part-time I wasn't making anywhere near enough cash so I sang there as well. Embarrassing yes but successful too, the ladies all tipped a lot more.

I walked into the café and Eleanor, my boss, ran over and hugged me.

"Hi" she said, she's very touchy feely she's also high ninety percent of the time. It was awesome and made her just awesome to work for.

"How's it going?" she asked letting me go.

"Fine" I said she smiled

"Tess" she said and hugged the girl who hesitantly hugged her back. She even hugs the customers.

Tess sang tonight so I was spared that, instead I waited tables and nearly dropped everything I was holding when the gorgeous red haired siren that is Lily Evans smiled at me. My best friend James Potter had been in love with her since he was twelve.

"Sirius" she said brightly.

"Lily-pad" I replied putting her coffee in front of her and frowning at her date.

Lily went to Hogwarts with me; she was extremely kind to everyone and rather bright. However when it came to James she wasn't she was pretty much oblivious to his affection even though he'd asked her out a thousand times.

I was a little surprised to see her as I'd never seen her outside of school before. Her hair was so long, at school it was always tied back in a bun.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Working, you?"

"Uh… I'm-" Lily glanced at her date who raised his eyebrows at her.

"On a date" he said.

"Right, enjoy your coffee and I'll be right back with your muffin" I said

"Thanks" Lily said

"What the hell?" her date asked as I walked away. I smiled and headed over to the counter. Eleanor gave me a kiss on the cheek as she handed me Lily's muffin. I thanked her and carried it back over to Lily with her muffin and she smiled, I could sense I had now made her date awkward. I was ok with that.

"There you go" I said

"Thanks" she said and glanced at her date who was watching Tess, "So do all the waiters sing?" she asked

"Unfortunately yes" I said

"I'll have to come see _you _sometime" she said and her date shot her a sharp look.

"Sure" I said with my most charming grin making her blush and her date glare. I walked off feeling quite satisfied I'd ruined Lily's date. Don't get me wrong, the girl is sweet and deserves happiness I just think her best guarantee for happiness is with my friend. I'm not bias or anything it's a fact, they would make a good couple.

After work I began to walk home as I had yet to take my Apparating licence test and had just sold my car for more money. Most wizards wouldn't bother with odd Muggle things like cars but I had loved it, plus figuring out how to make it fly had been really awesome. Now the Weasley's will be enjoying its flying functions while I walked.

I spotted Lily once again in a rather compromising position and knowing exactly how annoying it is to be interrupted I walked right past the car. Summer Lily seemed like a lot more fun then the stick in the mud prefect she was at school.

Or so I thought… there was a scream and Lily's date smashed through the windscreen.

"Oh God!" Lily said getting out of the car to check on him. I hurried over and we both stared at him lying unconscious on the bonnet.

"Oh! Oh crap!" Lily said. I glanced at her and did a double take, her dress was slightly ripped and there were the makings of bruises on her arms.

"What happened?" I asked, "Did he try and force himself on you?"

"Well… I… kind of… but-" she stopped and looked on the verge of tears. I took a deep breath I had my hearing in a week I couldn't afford to smash up another guy.

"It's ok" I said rubbing her arm hoping she wouldn't burst into tears all over me. I'm not a very comforting guy, "you're all right and that's what's important"

"But he's not, crap… everyone already thinks I'm weird" she said, "I'm not going to be allowed to go back to Hogwarts. My parents already confiscated my wand because my sister broke her arm, which I had nothing to do with but nobody can prove it. Now if they find out I seriously hurt someone…"

"It was self defence"

"My parents are Muggles they're just scared of what they don't know. Besides if I did this in self defence what could I do if I really wanted to hurt someone" she sighed. I felt immediate pity toward her. I knew her home life wouldn't be at all like mine as her parents were of the non-magical variety and that would get you kicked out of my family. I thought there were troubles having pureblood parents but it seems every other kind comes with problems too.

"I'll fix it" I said she looked at me.

"Really? Thank you so much, I'd be so grateful, I'd do anything to repay you" she said and I smiled. That was a very poor choice of words on Lily's part.

"Anything?" I repeated and she nodded, "would you be grateful enough to… say, go to Hogsmeade with James?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows then glanced at Scott.

"Well… I'm… I dunno… I don't like him Sirius, it'd be mean to do that to him" she said I gave her a look.

"James wouldn't care, he'd be stoked you were talking to him voluntarily"

"It's not really voluntary as your forcing me into it" she said. I shrugged

"Tomato to-mah-to" I said, "but I suppose because you know the charms you can fix your boy up yourself" I said she glanced at her date before back at me.

"You know I can't"

"Oh right, no wand of course. Well we can just take him to a hospital, but then of course when the bill comes how will you pay for it? You could ask your parents but then they'd yank you out of Hogwarts and right before the start of your last year, bugger" I said.

Lily bit her lip and then sighed, "Fine one date"

"Ten" I said

"What!? No! Two"

"Ten"

"It's impossible to reach a compromise if you don't lower your number"

"Fifteen"

"What?!" she screeched making me smile "four!

"Eighteen" I said

"Five?"

"Twenty"

"Fine _ten_! Ten"

"Twelve"

"No, that's not fair"

"Twelve"

"No!"

"Ok bye" I said and she grabbed my arm.

"You are such a bastard"

"Oh kitty got claws" I said and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I hate you so much. I actually thought you were an ok guy. I thought that you and James had finally grown up but I can now see that your both still the selfish immature children you were when we first met"

"Ouch watch where your throwing those sharp words Lily love you almost hurt my feelings"

"You clearly don't have any!" she snapped. I put a hand to my heart and sniffed dramatically.

"I can't work in these conditions" I said

"Fine! Fine twelve dates" she sighed; I smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders giving her a squeeze.

"There, don't you feel better?" I asked.

"No" she said. "You know James won't appreciate this at all, in fact he'll probably be angry with you"

I frowned in thought over James possible reactions, most of them were gratitude, I even had a scenario where Lily thanked me 'if you hadn't made me go out with him I'd never have realised how perfect we are together'.

"That would never happen!" Lily snapped and I gave her a look. I then turned to her date and pushed up my sleeves wand in hand. I easily fixed the car windscreen before I began to fix the cuts and lastly the memory modifying charm.

He woke up and then slowly sat up, Lily and I watching him cautiously.

"Scott" Lily said carefully he looked at her and frowned.

"Lily? When did you get back from boarding school? I thought you weren't due back till June" he said. Lily and I both froze and then Lily turned to glare at me.

"What month do you think it is?" she asked.

"March"

"Oh… woops" I said and Lily groaned.

"Lily? What happened? You're all bruised" Scott said.

"I'm fine, I tripped. Are_ you_ ok?"

"Yeah… I uh… think I'm just going to go… do you need a ride?"

"Yeah… I'll see you at school" Lily said to me

"And James, lots of James" I said, she narrowed her eyes at me before hopping into the car. Scott gave me then once over before climbing into the car and driving off.

Life was going ok now; I hoped it would continue to do so for my trail next week.

* * *

"My client is only five foot nine and weighs only a hundred and thirty pounds. It is clearly a ridiculous assumption to even consider that he would take on a six foot three two hundred pound man and managed to stab him. I mean really it's preposterous" Malfoy said. I looked over at Mark Dobson, the guy I knifed, who was glaring at Malfoy. I stuck my tongue out at him and he looked murderous.

"See, he is a seventeen year old boy who cannot act maturely even at his own hearing" Malfoy said gripping my shoulder painfully, "that he could hospitalise this man is just an astounding accusation. There are no witnesses there's not even a weapon. The only evidence is blood on my client's shirt and he maintains he was only trying to help. He's so obviously innocent I'm sorry I'm even wasting your time being here"

He sat back down and slapped me on the shoulder a little painfully then necessary. I gave him a forced smile and he grinned back.

Dobson's lawyer said his part and the lovely jury then we were ready for the verdict.

"If we lose I'm going to kick your arse" I said

"Don't worry your father will then mount it on the wall for you" Malfoy said I smiled.

"Not guilty"

"Sweet" I said and Malfoy sighed in relief. Mark Dobson glared at us as he walked past and his lawyer made him keep walking.

"You're not a bad lawyer" I said to Malfoy

"Yes I'm so glad I found that degree in the cereal box or I wouldn't be able to give others the same opportunity for winning" he said and I sniggered.

"Yeah that was lucky" I said he gave me a look then led me out of the courtroom, "so do I get to go back to my place now?"

"Yes though next time you need bail and there will be a next time I can guarantee it why not ask one of your dim-witted friends instead of the scariest man in the universe"

"Oh you know I would have but I know how much contact with him annoys you" I said Malfoy raised his eyebrow and I smiled.

"We have to go to dinner"

"Whoa Lucy what kind of boy do you think I am? I can't condone you cheating on your husband like that" I said

"You know the dinner I meant"

"Can't we just pretend I went to jail and I'll go back to my place?"

"No" he said and I sighed.

Family functions whoo! Not.

* * *

I stood in a corner with Regulus while my whole family mingled. It's not every day your uncle turns forty and I was bloody glad for that.

We were all at my uncle's house; it was a lot more homey then my own so I didn't feel to out of place. The dirty looks I was getting from my relatives however were making me wish I had gone to prison. I'd at least be accepted even if it was as someone's bitch.

"Don't you hate parties?" Regulus asked I gave him a look and he smiled, "you going back to your place after this?"

"Yeah… I have to repaint it before school starts again"

"Why?"

"Because I was practising my graffiti art on the wall and no one will rent it if its there"

"No why rent it?"

"Because I'm not living in it and I need money"

"Right… why don't you just sell it and live here?"

"Why don't you just live here?" I mocked then slapped his arm, "bad Regulus very bad dog go sit in the corner"

He shook his head and shuffled off. My mother then took his place and gave me a small smile.

"Hey" I said casually.

"Your going back to your place aren't you?" she asked and I nodded.

"Is it your life mission to break my heart?" she asked

"Ma" I said giving her a look. She then began to yell at me in Dutch and I sighed. She only yelled in Dutch when she was being particularly insulting as no one else in my family spoke Dutch. Mum had taught me because she liked to have something that she could share with her children and not her husband. She hadn't bothered to teach Regulus when all I'd done with it was use the sware words at her and dad.

"Ik moet enkel op mijn zijn" I said

"Why? You can do that here" she said I sighed.

"Mum I can't be on my own here you're here" I said she raised her eyebrows at me then continued on her ran in Dutch once more. Something about letting me back in after I ashamed her… I didn't catch much my Dutch skills had faded over the years.

"That's great mum I'll just say happy birthday to Alphard then I'll go" I said and mum glared at me as I walked over to my uncle.

"Nice job running away there mate" he said

"Well I'm a little low on cash so the National Bank of Daddy will have to sustain me till I can get a better job. Then I can really get out of here"

"I'm glad you're here tonight"

"Ah well your one of the uncles I can actually stand so I thought why not?" I said he smiled.

"You going back to school?"

"Mm" I grunted as I sat down beside him.

"Your conversation skills have improved since you left" he commented.

"Just drink your beer" I said and he pulled a face making me smile. It's rare that I can find relatives in my family that I like. The only ones I might consider liking have all been banished off the family tree already. I only got to see my cousin last year after I ran away, she married a muggle-born wizard and that was just outrageous to my family.

Uncle Alphard who was my mothers younger brother was one who had managed not to get himself burnt off the family tree and didn't mind telling everyone what he thought of them.

"You still seeing that half blood girl?" he asked

"Nah, she dumped me apparently I'm too aggressive" I said making Alphard snort, "Two black eyes is not aggressive"

"Two black eyes?" Alphard asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well I already told him twice and I don't like to repeat myself"

"How did your hearing go?" he asked

"Cleared of all charges… I'm too tiny to kill someone" I said putting on my best innocent face.

"Right"

"Well the guy was huge no one would believe I could take him down" I said with a nasty smile.

"Didn't you get suspended for attacking a seven foot tall werewolf?"

"Ah that was kind of rigged he was in his human form and anyone could have tackled him" I said.

"Sirius? Is this yours?"

I looked over at my cousin Bellatrix who was standing next to a very awkward looking Remus Lupin.

"Speak of the devil" I said to Alphard who spat out a mouthful of beer.

"Al, swallow before you open your mouth" mum said in a very sisterly tone.

I stood up and walked over to Remus.

"Bella dismissed" I said she growled at me before walking over to her husband.

"Hi Remus… what did you do?" I asked

"What?"

"Well we're clearly in hell because there would naturally be no reason for you to enter here of your own free will or alive!" I snapped.

"Your neighbour told me you were here"

"Alice or Ben?" I asked

"Ben"

"I always hated that guy" I said darkly, "what are you doing here?"

"Well our new place doesn't have a basement and James said I could use his but his house is so nice I'd feel bad"

"Oh so you can wreck up my place. I live in a flat you know"

"Yeah… so…?"

I sighed and held up my keys

"Thank you" he said taking them from me, "you've done so much-"

"Would you get out of here?" I said.

"Right" he said "is that your grandfather?"

"Get!" I said

"I've still got three hours" he said I gave him a dark look.

"But if we leave together you won't have to worry about letting me out when Padfoot comes in" he said.

"Remus we had an agreement I wouldn't annoy you about meeting your Muggle sister and you wouldn't annoy me about meeting my family"

"Sirius!" Alphard called I turned to glare at him and he just grinned.

"Who's your friend?" he asked and then everyone turned to stare at us.

"Bugger" I hissed glaring daggers at my uncle who merely raised his eyebrows. Remus was trying to hide his smile and I shot him a look too.

"Five minutes" I hissed at him then turned to my family, "This is Remus Lupin, Remus my family"

"Lupin? Isn't that the boy-" mum started and dad slammed his hand over her mouth before laughing.

"Remus how's your father?" dad asked

"Fine" Remus said his eyes wide. He glanced at me before looking back over at my parents.

"Fantastic" dad said and then dragged my mother off to the kitchen.

"Mum's meds make her a little crazy" I said to Remus.

"Ok…"

"Let's mingle" I said feeling a little more confident about speaking to members of my family with Remus by my side.

I dragged him over to Alphard who grinned at us.

"Thank you for that" I said

"Ah any friend of Sirius' is a friend of mine and as your mother forgot to actually invite my friends I shall enjoy the chance to make new ones" Alphard said.

"Remus my Uncle Alphard, Al this is Remus"

"Oh your boyfriend, he's cuter in person" Alphard said I smacked my hand to my forehead and Remus spluttered awkwardly.

"I'm just teasing you Remus calm down before you blow a blood vessel" Alphard said.

"I can see why your Sirius' favourite" Remus muttered

"He said that? That means so much considering you hate all of us there's not any real competition" he said I pulled a face at him and he just shook his head.

"We're going to go, so happy birthday and please check grandad I think he died during the speeches" I said hugging him.

"Going to say goodbye to your folks?" he asked.

"They'll notice my absence" I said nodding

"Well when the obnoxious guy goes home the silence is usually a giveaway"

"Funny, come on Remus"

"Nice meeting you and happy birthday" Remus said politely before following me out of the house.

"Sirius" Regulus said hurrying after me. I glanced at Remus who walked across the street to give us some space.

"What's wrong with Loony?" Regulus asked I shot him a look

"Nothing he just needs a place to sleep"

"So there's no room at your place and you have to stay here?"

"No, let it go man he's going on the couch"

"Oh" Regulus said disappointedly.

Remus most certainly wouldn't be going on the couch. He was a werewolf and so for safety would have to lock himself up. His old place had a nice little set up but thanks to my father they'd moved and so Remus would be ruining my bathroom or my bedroom. I sighed, mentally adding re-tile bathroom to my list of things for my place before I rented it out.

"I'll see you at school all right?" I said Regulus nodded slowly.

"But don't talk to me" he said

"Your reputation will be protected" I said and he smiled before turning and heading back into my uncle's house. I walked across the street to Remus.

"Ready Moonshine?" I asked

"Please don't call me that"

"Duly noted. Now this sister of yours…" I said and Remus groaned.

"Fairs fair Moony" I said and he sighed.

"All right" he said and I smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you"

"Moony" I whined and he held up a hand

"Just let me get it out. Thank you, for giving me all that money, I mean I'd feel so guilty if I inconvenienced you in any way so I'm really glad you haven't had to move back in with your folks or anything" he said.

Now would have been the perfect chance to have a good whine about how I'd had to sell my car and get a job. I couldn't do it though, the way he was looking at me. I knew he felt so guilty about it already… no need to add to that.

"It's ok, what are friends for?" I asked and he smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot" he said then stopped. I stopped too and turned to look at him

"Sirius… where's your Ford?" he asked.

"Uh…"

* * *

What do you think? Should have left it alone? Meh, leave a review even if it's to rag on my grammar and spelling, Penny


End file.
